


Good to be home

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem stumbles tiredly into the room, pulling his armor off in pieces and leaving it in a trail on the floor. He’s usually meticulous about keeping his armor cleaned and put away properly but just the thought of putting in that much effort right now is exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be home

Krem stumbles tiredly into the room, pulling his armor off in pieces and leaving it in a trail on the floor. He’s usually meticulous about keeping his armor cleaned and put away properly but just the thought of putting in that much effort right now is exhausting. The chargers had been out on mission for the last month, cleaning up the bandits that had set up in the hinterlands _again_. They just keep coming back. He swears they’re like cockroaches. Surprisingly well fortified cockroaches.

He finally gets the last bit of his armor pulled off and sets his maul in it's spot leaning against the wall. That’s one thing he _can’t_ just leave on the floor. He shudders at the thought of stumbling out of bed in the early morning and stubbing his toe on it. He’s about to collapse on the bed and sleep for approximately five years when a voice comes from the other side of the room.

“You look even more tired than I thought you’d be.”

Krem jumps and spins in the direction of the voice, slipping into a ready position before he can think. Dorian arches an eyebrow at him and Krem relaxes.

“Sorry. You surprised me,” he says giving a tired smile.

“My fault, entirely,” Dorian says. He crosses the distance between them and pulls Krem into a surprisingly gentle kiss. Krem hums into it and leans his forehead against Dorian’s when they part.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he mutters vehemently. Dorian smiles.

“And I you.” He gives Krem another brief kiss and then pulls away. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?” Krem asks smirking.

“Mind out of the gutter, Cremisius,” Dorian scolds playfully. Krem chuckles.

“Pretty sure I’m too exhausted for that anyway.”

Dorian hums. He takes Krem by the hand and leads him around to the other side of the bed. Krem gapes at what’s waiting there.

“Is that a _copper_ tub? Where in the void did you get a _copper_ bathtub?” he asks incredulously. It’s sitting there between the bed and the wall full of steaming water. Krem had been so tired and distracted he hadn’t noticed the greater humidity in the air until now.

Dorian winks at him.

“I have my ways,” he says.

“How much do you owe Vivienne?” Krem asks.

“My very soul,” Dorian answers deadpan. Krem laughs. “Get undressed.”

Krem undoes the ties on his pants and steps out of them before slowly and gingerly lifting his shirt over his head. He flinches a little and lets out a small gasp before pulling the shirt down his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Dorian asks, looking up from where he shifting through some vials on his vanity. Krem shakes his head.

“Just overextended my shoulder a little. I’m fine.”

The mage tuts softly before selecting a few vials and moving back to the tub. Krem unwraps his chest and then slides into the water with a long drawn out sigh. Fuck it feels so good, especially on his aching shoulder. He closes his eyes and leans his head back savoring the feel of it. Dorian moves to crouch on the floor behind Krem and the warrior frowns.

“Not joining me?” he asks.

“Not this time, Amatus. Lean forward for me?”

Krem does as he’s told and lets out a happy sigh as Dorian scoops up some of the water and wets his hair with it. Once Krem’s hair is wet enough the mage’s hands leave for a moment before returning covered in a sweet smelling soap which he begins to massage gently into the warrior’s locks. Krem groans happily and leans into the touch.

“Oh sweet _Maker,_ ” he moans.

“Nice?” Dorian asks.

“Fuck yes.”

Dorian laughs a little.

“Tilt your head back.”

Krem does as he’s told and Dorian gently rinses the soap from his hair. When the water runs clean and Dorian moves away again Krem starts to lean back again but Dorian rests a soft hand on his back.

“Not yet,” he says shifting back into his previous position and rubbing something between his hands. It looks like oil and there’s a smell of some kind of spice. “Which shoulder?”

“The left- oh, _fuck,_ ” Krem groans as Dorian begins massaging firmly at the muscle in question. “Oh, just like that.” Dorian hums behind him, digging his thumb into the offending muscle in small, firm circles. Krem lets out a steady stream of small pleasured noises leaning back into the touches and Dorian smiles moving in closer to lean his cheek against Krem’s wet hair.

“Did I mention yet that I missed you?”

“Mmph, you might have. Never hurts to hear it again.”

“I missed you,” Dorian tells him softly. Once Krem’s shoulder is as loose as it’s going to get he leans forward and kisses a line down the warrior’s neck from cheek to sore shoulder. Krem leans his head to the side resting his cheek against Dorian’s hair with a smile.

“Thank you for this, Mellitus,” he says softly. Dorian kisses his neck in response wrapping his arms around Krem from behind. Krem reaches a hand to take one of his and closes his eyes with a happy sigh.

He’s still exhausted and his shoulder still aches a little but fuck it’s good to be home.


End file.
